MU2K14: The Champions
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: No longer with his demi-god power the legendary Hercules embarks to recreate The Champions.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHAMPIONS #1

World Tour Part 1

By Chris "TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

The Legendary hero,Hercules no longer A demi-god but still all armed with ancient weapons from his brother's Ares vault. He works as a bartender at a local Greek Bar in Brooklyn,New York called Athenas as well the protector of Brooklyn. Though with all this, Hercules misses the days being apart of much more namely a team.

*Note*Story takes place after All Avengers Titles & X-Men#6

HERC'S APARTMENT BOERUM HILL,BROOKLYN:

RHEA:What's wrong Herc?

Hercules:Oh nothing,just thinking of the old days.

Rhea:We just had great sex and that's what you're thinking about!

Hercules:No! Rhea it was great but it's just...you wouldn't understand.

Rhea:Try me. So are we talking B.C. or A.D.?

Hercules:It's recent,Rhea.

Rhea:So what is it?

Hercules: Well for starters that.

Hercules points toward his TV. With a news report on the Avengers.

Rhea: It's the Avengers,and? Wait! weren't you an Avenger at one time.

Hercules: Yes indeed. I miss those days. I miss Thor as well I should've been there to fight the Serpent with him.

Rhea: Didn't Thor and you fight couple of times?

Hercules:True,but there was always respect.

Rhea:So my big strong Hercules has feeling underneath all that muscle. Look Herc why don't you just join back up with the Avengers?

Hercules:I tried but...

One week ago,Avengers Tower:

Hercules: Captain, I Hercules request to rejoin the Avengers.

Captain America:I'm sorry Herc the team is full at the moment.

Hercules: But Captain you need experience and I have over 3,000 years of it,plus you need a heavy hitter.

SKAAR: That title taking Greek boy.

Hercules:I see,well fair well Captain.

Captain America: Herc I am sorry.

15 minutes later,Avengers Mansion:

Hercules: New Avengers I ask to join you.

Luke Cage: With all due respect Herc,we ain't looking for anymore members.

Hercules: (sigh) I see

Now:

Rhea:Wow,I'm sorry about that well let's get some sleep or you ready for another round.

Hercules:(sigh) G'nite Rhea

Athena's Bar:

Hercules serves his customers drinks at the bar laughing and enjoying their company. He even notices a man (who was his father in disguise) at the end of the bar.

HERCULES: Care for another drink,my good sir?

THE MAN: (staring at the women)No thank you just here enjoy the view.

HERCULES:Father.

ZEUS:I can see why you stay here many lovely women,son.

HERCULES:You better stop or Hera sees this and comes down and incinerates these women for no reason.

ZEUS: Ha-ha too true.

HERCULES: What brings you here,father?

ZEUS: To make my offer once again.

HERCULES:Father we've been through this before. I enjoy being mortal.

ZEUS:You lie I can see inside you miss being the Hercules of old.

HERCULES:Then look deep its not that at all. Good day father duty calls.

Later that Night:

HERCULES:Seems very quiet tonight. The criminals must be weary of me.

Suddenly,Hercules hears gun fire and explosions in the near by park.

Prospect Park,Brooklyn:

WOLVERINE: Drake keep the kid save. Armor and I will hit them low. Warren you and Cannonball hit them high.

ICEMAN:You got it!

ARMOR: I thought the Sapien League was done,Logan?

WOLVERINE: Well they ain't,there like roaches. And what do to roaches,Hisako?

ARMOR: We step on them!

Wolverine and Armor fight off a group of the Sapien League while Archangel and Cannonball deal with the Sapien League's air support and snipers.

ICEMAN: Don't worry kid we'll protect you.

THE KID: My names Jacob and I can help .

ICEMAN: Sorry Jacob!

SAPIEN LEAGUE MEMBER: Die mutant!

ICEMAN: Yo Tiny chill!

Iceman freezes the gun and follows up with a right hook. But unaware to Iceman,he didn't see a camouflaged

sniper hidden in a nearby tree.

Sapien Sniper: It ends now freak.

Suddenly,Hercules springs into attack by cutting down the tree. The Sniper falls out and tries to attack Hercules. But in an instant the sniper is wrapped in vines.

ICEMAN: Hey,who did that? Hercules is that you?

HERCULES: Indeed. I believe it was the boy.

JACOB: I told you I can help.

ICEMAN: Yeah you did. Yo Logan we clear!

WOLVERINE: Yeah Drake we clear but first.

Wolverine grabs the leader throws him up against a tree and unsheathes his claws.

WOLVERINE: Listen and listen well roach cuz I'm only gonna say this once. Take what's left of your league and tell your Queen the X-Men will always be there to stop her and the Sapien League.

Sapien League Leader: (running away) You may have won the battle but war ain't over!

HERCULES: (Clapping) Well put Wolverine.

WOLVERINE: Hey Herc,what you doing around here?

HERCULES: I heard gun fire. Who were those men?

Archangel: The Sapien League.

HERCULES: Warren, how are you man?

ARCHANGEL: Alive Herc.

ARMOR:Jacob you okay?

JACOB: Feeling better

CANNONBALL:Time to go ya'll.

WOLVERINE: Alright let's go. Herc good to see you again.

ICEMAN:Yeah we got to catch up sometime,Herc.

The X-Men leave. As for Hercules a lot of thought flowed threw his head.

NEXT DAY, HERC'S APARTMENT BOERUM HILL,BROOKLYN:

HERCULES: (on The Phone) So if it works out are you in my friend. Excellent,till then take care.

RHEA: Who was that on the phone?

HERCULES: A friend.

RHEA:This friend has a name?

HERCULES:Tom Foster. His uncle was Ben Foster.

Rhea: The same Ben Foster Thor killed?

HERCULES: That was not Thor,Rhea! That was a vile abomination!

RHEA: Okay relax.

HERCULES:(Kisses Rhea) I'm sorry.

RHEA: So where you going?

HERCULES: Off to see some old friends upstate.

Rhea: Upstate?

HERCULES: Indeed.

Rhea: For how long?

HERCULES: Do not worry I will return later.

RHEA: I see.

HERCULES: (smiling) And if everything goes well I won't be returning alone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHAMPIONS #2

WORLD TOUR PART 2

By: Chris "TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

Last Time...

Hercules son of Zeus has enjoyed his time protecting Brooklyn ,but he misses his time being apart of a team. After helping members of the X-Men,Herc was reunited with two of his former Champions teammates ,Bobby Drake and Warren Worthington. Now the once demi-god embarks on a trip to reform the Champions his first stop X-Men.

On the side of a road Hercules travels North to the see the X-Men. However someone is following him as well.

Hercules: Father,why are you following me?

Zeus: Just want to see how my boy is. I can walk with you can't I?

Hercules: I don't mind.

Zeus: So heading to see your mutant friends .

Hercules: That I am.

Zeus: I can help get you there fast son.

Hercules: I am quite fine .

Zeus: My son let me help.

Hercules: (sighs) Father is something wrong?

Zeus: I just want to spend some time with my son.

Hercules knows his father is hiding something but he doesn't decline his offer.

Hercules: Very well father .

Zeus: Excellent.

Like a bolt of lightning the travel and arrives at the X-Men's doorstep.

Zeus: Here we are.

Hercules: Thank you. Incredible I see the X-Men have done a fine job rebuilding the school.

Hercules enters the school and is greeted by Rachel Grey.

Hercule: Hello, I like to see Robert Drake and Warren Worthington.

Rachel Grey: Quite an entrance Hercules but this is private property.

Hercules: I am sorry I must speak to them please.

While Hercules and Rachel continue to conversant. Bobby Drake and Warren Worthington walk in.

Iceman: Hercules? What are you doing?

Hercules: Hello Drake! It's good to see you again.

Angel: What brings you here anyway?

Hercules: The other night after I helped you I had ...

Angel: No...no..no...no! I know where this is going.

Hercules: You do?

Angel: Yes, and I want no part of it .

Warren storms off. Bobby chases after Warren.

Rachel Grey: Did I miss something .

Hercules: We have a past .

Iceman: Warren hold up! You didn't even let him explain .

Angel: Bobby ,how long have we known him ? He's here to ask to team-up or something.

Iceman: What if it is? All you got to do is listen man.

They return to listen to Hercules .

Angel: I'm sorry what brings you here Herc?

Hercules: I 'll get right to it my friends I want you two to be apart of the Champions again.

Warren turns and looks at Bobby as to say ," I told you".

Hercules: This version will be different I promise so what do think?

Iceman: The Champions rise again ,huh? However, Storm sented a message to Sam and I we are needed so I can't.

(Read Force Works to see Iceman and Cannonball's adventures)

Hercules: What say you ,Worthington?

Angel: Hercules the Champions didn't work then it won't work now. I can see you've had some changes in you life. So have we as mutants. So my answer is no as well.

Hercules: Very well .Thank you for you time my friend be well.

Hercules departs the X-Men.

Zeus: So my son how was your reunion ?

Hercules: Not well father . Care to give your son a lift back home.

Zeus: (laughing) Of course.

Meanwhile back at the X-Mansion

Rachel Grey: So that's it ?

Angel: Excuse me ,Rachel?

Rachel Grey: I thought you were his friend? Bobby I can understand but you Warren I don't .

Angel: My place is here .

Rachel Grey: Hercules is your friend you should help him. He's not so bad I didn't even mind the thoughts of me in his head about me. He came and asked for help and you threw it back at him. Some friend you are Warren.

Meanwhile back in Brooklyn:

Rhea: Wow your back early. How did it go with your friends.

Hercules: Not so good.

Rhea: (pointing) You have a guest.

Hercules: Hello Tom.

Tom Foster: Couldn't wait so thought I drop by.

Hercules: Well it didn't go so well my friend but this will not stop me. Are you still on board.

Tom Foster: I'm in all the way.

Hercules:Much thanks my friend

Elsewhere on Mount Olympus:

Zeus: What say you Fates, is it true?

The Fates: Yes, my Lord. Darkness will ascend upon the mortals unless the son of Zeus rises to lead a group of heroes to defend against it.

Zeus: I see. My son you must complete your task .

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHAMPIONS #3

WORLD TOUR PART 3

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

Previously….

Hercules, Son of Zeus has taken up the task to reform the Champions. He paid a visit to the X-Men to ask former members Iceman and Angel would rejoin. However,Iceman was needed elsewhere and Angel was not so comfortable about rejoin. Basically he declined Hercules' offer. Now the legendary hero is back to only himself and Tom Foster aka Black Goliath. What's more is the Fates have informed Zeus,Hercules must assemble this team to defend against an unknown dark threat.

Athena's Bar,Brooklyn,New York:

Hercules: I'm afraid it didn't go so well my friend,but this will not stop me. So I ask you again are you still on board,Tom Foster?

Tom Foster: I'm fully on board,Herc.

Hercules: Many thanks my friend.

The two heroes shake hands plan their next move. Rhea approaches with some drinks.

Rhea: I thought you two needed a drink.

Tom Foster: Oh thank you, .

Rhea:Please,it's just Rhea.

Hercules: Thank you lovely Rhea.

Rhea: Welcome.

Hercules and Tom Foster talked and planned for 4 hours straight. The two heroes were committed to their goal. They planned so much that they didn't notice Rhea talking to them.

Rhea:(shouts in Hercules) Hercules!

Hercules: (startled) Yes .

Rhea: You have a guest.

Hercules turns to see the guest Rhea was referring to. Standing at the bar was blonde man in a black trenchcoat.

Hercules: Worthington.

Warren approaches the gang.

Hercules: Worthington,what brings you here?

Angel: I came here to apologize. I should've did what I did.

Hercules: You have nothing to apologize for.

Angel: No,I do. Rachel was right I'm here to help.

Hercules' face lights up with joy he tries to hug Warren.

Angel: Don't hug me I'm in but if this starts to go south. I'm leaving, deal?

Hercules: It's a deal my friend. Come I'd like to meet Tom Foster also know as Black Goliath.

Tom Foster gets up to shake Warren's hand.

Angel: Hello nice to me you Tom.

Tom Foster: Likewise your one of the originals right?

Angel: Original X-Men yes I am.

Tom Foster: You and Herc were apart of the first Champions.

Angel: We were but the team fell apart. *Looking at Herc* Too many egos if I remember.

Tom Foster: (laughing) Sounds like you Herc.

Hercules: That was years ago Warren this team will be different thanks to Tom, this team will not fall apart.

Angel: Really? And who are you planning will join this team?

Hercules: That's the beauty part Worthington. Tom helped with that take a look.

Hercules shows Warren dozens of names. Even Warren was impressed.

Angel: So many names I recognize so where are you gonna start?

Tom Foster: We're gonna start in Arizona.

Angel: Arizona? What's out there?

Hercules: The Navajo Reservation,where we'll find Jason Strongbow.

Tom Foster: This guy during the Resignation Act took out Bullseye *snaps fingers* just like that.

Angel: Seem like you got a plan. We can fly there tomorrow.

Rhea: Wait fly your that strong?

Hercules: (laughing) Oh Rhea.

Angel: No,my personal jet.

Rhea: Are rich or something?

Hercules: Yes Worthington here is quite wealthy,Rhea.

Angel: Yes..Yes..I'm wealthy.

Tom Foster: Well friends let's see how far this rollercoaster ride will take us.

Hercules: Indeed,but till then let us drink!

Next Day,JFK Airport:

Angel: Well ,what do you think?

Tom Foster: That's a nice looking jet,Warren.

Angel: Thanks,where's Herc?

Tom Foster: (pointing) Saying goodbye to Rhea.

Hercules: If all goes well things will be different.

Rhea: I know but I guess it's something you need to do. Just be careful you big lug.

Hercules: Do not fear lovely Rhea,I Hercules son of Zeus give you my word I shall come back to you unharmed.

Hercules shares a very passionate kiss with Rhea. He looks into her eyes and smiles she smiles back and they part way.

Angel: Tell me something why are you doing this Tom?

Tom Foster: For my Uncle Bill mostly. But Herc was there he helped me get through his death.

Tom Foster enters the jet while Warren pounders to himself how much Hercules has changed. Hercules approaches him…

Hercules: Worthington are alright,my friend?

Angel: Sure let's go.

The heroes take off . It doesn't take them to long to get to Arizona. Once they land Warren has a rental jeep prepared for them.

Tom Foster: I'm driving.

Hercules: Good. I wish I learned to drive.

Angel: (smiling) Herc it's never to late.

Hercules: Ha! How far to our destination,Tom?

Tom Foster: I was told few mile North.

Hercules: Then North we shall go. Onward!

Our heroes head North towards the Navajo Reservation. When they finally arrive many of the citizens looked at them strangely .

Hercules: Hello Navajo people,I am Hercules these are my friend we've traveled far to see Jason Strongbow is he here?

The people just looked at Warren more than Herc . A little boy comes forward.

Navajo boy: Wow are those wings real?

Angel: Yes they are.

Navajo boy: Can I touch one.

Angel:Sure go ahead.

The little boy touches Angel wings and smiles.

Navajo boy: Who are you?

Angel: My name is Warren these are my friends Tom and Hercules.

Navajo boy: Tom? That's my name too.

Tom Foster: Really?

Tom: Yup,Tom Featherheart. Are you special like you're friend.

Tom Foster smiles and increases his size. The citizens look in amazement. He then decrease back to his normal size.

Tom Featherheart: Wow!

Tom Foster: Pretty cool ,huh? Can you help us?

Tom Featherheart: Sure.

Tom Foster: We're looking for Jason Strongbow.

Tom Featherheart: He lives at the edge on town.

They thank the young boy and travel further towards the edge of town. They reach the last house it was a brownish cabin very quiet but on the side of the cabin was beautiful chopper.

Hercules: Jason Strongbow! Are you in there?

A figure appears by the window

American Eagle: Who wants to know?

Hercules: A friend.

American Eagle: A friend,huh?

Hercules: Aye,a friend my name is …

American Eagle: I know who you are,Hercules right?

Hercules: I am we've traveled a great distance to speak with you.

Suddenly the cabin door opens and out comes a very tall very muscular man. He steps out with a tool box. He walks over to his chopper.

Tom Foster: So you're American Eagle.

American Eagle: And who are you?

Tom Foster: Black Goliath.

He looks at Tom.

American Eagle: I thought you died.

Tom Foster: That was my Uncle.

American Eagle: So what you took up the mantle huh?

Tom Foster: Yeah pretty much.

American Eagle: (working on his chopper) I can relate. Also what brings an X-Men way out here.

Angel: Helping

American Eagle: I see. So what does the mighty Hercules want with me?

Hercules: I'm here to offer you something.

American Eagle: And that is?

Hercules: To be apart of the Champions,Jason Strongbow.

American Eagle: The who?

Angel: Champions. I was apart of it once.

American Eagle: That's nice but no thank you.

Tom Foster: Why not I've heard what you did too Bullseye in Phoenix. Not even Daredevil himself did what you did.

American Eagle: Your point?

Hercules: It is because of that...you are a champion to your people.

American Eagle: Champion (laughing). My brother was the champion.

Hercules: Then honor your brother Jason Strongbow.

American Eagle: No. Just leave I do what I have to.

Hercules: How about a deal.

American Eagle: Deal? What kinda deal?

Hercules makes a huge circle in the ground.

Hercules: We shall grapple first man to step out of the circle third time losses and my friends and I leave.

American Eagle looks at Hercules and smiles.

American Eagle: Deal. Just tell me is it true you fought Thor and the Hulk?

Hercules: Aye.

American Eagle: Ok fine let's do this.

Just before the two started Warren and Tom confront Hercules.

Tom Foster: Herc are you out of the mind.

Angel: This guy will kill you.

Hercules: Nay

Tom Foster: Herc you're not a demi god any more.

Hercules: And?

Angel: And he does your big idiot.

Hercules: Fear not friend for I have grapple with the best. Come Strongbow let us see what you are made of.

American Eagle: I think you should listen to your friends . I just heard them say you are powerless now.

Hercules: Does not matter,come.

American Eagle: I gave you a chance.

Suddenly, American Eagle jets towards Hercules with amazing speed. So fast that Hercules just evaded. However Navajo warrior comes back even fast . And with one punch send the Greek warrior hurling out the circle.

American Eagle: That's one Greek boy.

Hercules regain his balance and checks his jaw.

Hercules: By thunder what a punch.

Herc walks back into the circle and rushes American Eagle this time Herc puts American Eagle in a half-nelson. Then ,into a full nelson dropping American Eagle to the ground.

American Eagle: Wrestling I see, figures however your not the only one who knows the art of wrestling.

American Eagle easily escapes Herc holds. He charges Herc but Herc leaps over him however once Herc lands. American Eagle grabs him and short arm clotheslines Herc. Herc flips in mid-air and crashes to the ground.

Tom Foster runs over to check on his friend.

Tom Foster: Herc are okay?

Hercules: Tom?

Tom Foster: Herc how many fingers?

Hercules: hmmm,14?

Tom Foster: Okay enough.

Hercules: No. It has only begun.

Angel: Herc he's too much for even you.

Hercules: I can't...just...quit.

Herc plants his feet and looks at both Warren and Tom.

Hercules: Please...I have to.

Angel: Why?

Hercules: Because I know a warrior when I see one I am communicating with him.

Tom Foster: Look Herc I'm not gonna stand here and watch him break you. If I'm correct your suffered a concussion.

Hercules: I'm fine just a bit dazed. Come...Strongbow...let us continue

Hercules re-enters the circle however American walks up to him.

American Eagle: Sorry,Herc but this is over. Your good better than good but your friend is right enough.

Hercules: (dazed) But...we had..a..deal...Str..ongbow.

Hercules falls into Americans Eagle's arms. He carries Herc into his cabin. A few hour later Herc regains conscious.

Angel: You awake,Herc?

Hercule: (slowly raising up) Aye. I must say indeed, Jason Strongbow is truly a champion to his people,where is he?

Tom Foster: He step out said he be back. So I guess we're done.

Angel: You tried Herc. I guess his place is here.

Hercules: I suppose you're right.

Elsewhere in town:

American Eagle: What do you mean I should go with them.

Navajo Elder: Tell me Jason when you fought the Greek man,how did you feel?

American Eagle: I felt joy kind of. Hercules brought something out of me.

Navajo Elder: That is the warrior's pride,Jason. The Greek man has it as well.

American Eagle: But I was his better.

Navajo Elder: Maybe both i sense his words touched you. What did he say about you?

American Eagle: He said I was the champion of my people.

Navajo Elder: And you don't believe that?

American Eagle: I do what I have to do.

Navajo Elder: And what is that?

American Eagle: Protect.

Navajo Elder: And who says we need protecting. You need to stop thinking that you are not special you carry a mantle Jason. But it is more than just a mantle you carry the hearts and souls of our people.

American Eagle looks into the sky turns to the elder and smiles.

American Eagle: You're right. Goodbye Elder .

Navajo Elder: Go and be the champion I know are.

He gets back on his chopper and drive back to his cabin. The Elder smiles and waves goodbyes. Unknown to Jason the Navajo Elder shape changes to reveal himself to be Zeus himself.

Zeus: You have a powerful ally my son you will need him. Continue gaining allies Hercules it is your destiny.

To Be Continued


End file.
